For the Good of the Fractions
by sweetbeauty89
Summary: Quinn is picked by the leaders of the fractions along with five other girls to be married and help reproduce for the good of the Fractions. Little does she know that she is assigned to none other than Dauntless' fearless leader, Eric. What will happen? Will they learn to love each other? Will Eric find out Quinn is Divergent? (Rated M Just in Case.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series this is just for fun!

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

It has been over two hundred years since the creators put us here. We don't know why, but we do know that it was all for just an experiment.

Our human race is dwindling in numbers, and the fraction leaders have now come up with a new law. All girls from the age of eighteen are to be married off.

It is to ensure that the human race continues. The law states that certain members, of the fractions, shall be chosen to be the husbands of these females.

The tallies were done and there were six girls in the entire fraction system who were eligible. We have not chosen our fractions yet. The law also states that once we choose our fraction, we are to be married within our fraction. My name is Olivia Eaton.

I am a member of Abnegation. I just turned eighteen. The choosing ceremony is tomorrow, and I'm not sure what I should choose, because my test was inconclusive, meaning, I'm Divergent.

I know that I should probably choose something that fits my personality, but the problem is, I fit into all of the fractions equally. I am going to need to choose, and I'm afraid that if I choose the wrong one, they will find out I'm Divergent.

My father told me to choose with what the test tells me to do, because it was right. He also told me that I would make a great wife and mother someday.

I know that eventually I would be a mother, but to have the fractions seal my fate so soon, was just annoying.

I felt trapped and hoped that one day, we could fight the system. That is exactly what my brother had said before he chose Dauntless. I knew that if I chose Dauntless, then I could see my brother and maybe he could help me to keep my secret.

That being said, I made my decision. Tomorrow, I would choose Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the divergent series. This is just for fun.

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

My name was called, I chose Dauntless. We were brought to the top of a building after trying to kill ourselves by jumping onto a moving train and from that train to the top of a building. I mean, really? So we get there, and they tell us to jump into a pit in the center.

Someone had to go first. So this girl who was from my fraction went first. I a guy went after her. I decided to go next. I jumped feet first, and landed in a net. I was pulled out of the net and looked to see my brother. I smiled. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

I smiled. "I chose." I said. "Well, I chose the name Four, keep your old one or choose a new one." he said. I smiled. "Fine, I'm Quinn." I said. My brother nodded. "Nice to see you again Quinn." he said and gave me a hug. I smiled. "It's nice to be here." I said.

Four nodded and gestured for me to stand with my fellow Dauntless team members. Soon, we were brought to an area where we were to change into new clothes that really completed the change to Dauntless.

I was happy to get rid of the old clothes I had. We burnt them and were brought to a dinner hall. Everyone cheered when we entered. I didn't realize that things would feel so good when choosing a different fraction. We ate and soon the announcement was made.

"All new girls who were chosen for the new program, please report to me." said the leader of Dauntless. I didn't know his name, and he was older than most. I started to walk up the stairs but tripped on my way up. I thought I was going to fall, but felt myself fall and then stop mid air.

I looked up to see a handsome man. "Thanks." I said. He smirked. "You should be more careful. We can't have you falling and causing problems. What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Quinn." I said. He nodded and stuck out his hand. "I'm Eric, welcome to Dauntless. I'll be nice today, but when training starts, don't think I'll be that easy on you." he said. I nodded and Eric motioned for me to continue to my destination. I don't think he knew where I was going, but I just shrugged it off and continued to my meeting.

I was the only girl in my new fraction to be chosen for the new law. I sighed and walked up to my new leader. "Excuse me, I'm here due to the announcement." I said.

The leader smiled. "Well, it seems like you are the only one, so therefore we must chat. Let me get your future husband and we shall begin. He is down in the hall." he said. I nodded and waited. Suddenly, Eric came walking up to me. He could not be?

Could he? I sighed and waited for the leader to speak. "Ok, Quinn, Eric, you two are to be married due to this law. Eric was chosen because he is a leader, and Dauntless needs more leaders." he said. I nodded and turned to Eric. He was actually kind of scary. I gulped.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, I don't bite...hard." he said. I gasped. "Now, let's talk over the rules." said the leader. He turned to Eric.

"The rules state that you will only touch her on the wedding night and then you won't touch her till her training is completed, due to the fact that she must be trained, but she can't be hurt too bad, she needs to be able to produce children. So, she must be trained personally and with ease." he said. I gasped. "Oh, sir, please don't then I will feel like I'm getting special treatment, I want to be like everyone else." I said. The leader sighed.

I could see Eric looking at me with a surprised look. "Fine, you will be trained." he looked at Eric, "But if it gets too much, you end it. She must be able to produce." he said. Eric nodded. The leader continued to speak. "Now, you two will have your own quarters, and will be married by law. Everyone will know.

The rules state that if anyone tries to come in between you they get three strikes. Strike one is a warning, strike two is punishment, strike three, they join the fractionless. I will change the rules, regarding reproduction activities, so that things can be as normal as they can. Therefore, I give you a deadline, that a child must be produced by the end of this month, if not, drastic measures shall be taken." he said. Both Eric and I nodded.

"Good, now let's go get you married and then we will talk about those rules." he said. "Excuse me sir, I want my brother there." I said. The leader smiled. "Fractions don't mix." he said. I smiled. "That's ok, he is here in Dauntless." I said. Eric turned to me with a confused look. "Who?" he asked. I smiled. "Four." I said. The leader gasped. "Well then go get four, and Eric if you want someone, then by all means, let them come." he said.

Eric grimaced. "Why not just get married in front of the whole entire Dauntless if we are doing that." he said. The leader smiled. "Why that's a great idea." he said. Eric's smirk faded instantly. "I was kidding." he said. The leader smiled. "Well then, I'm sure that next time you won't say something unless you mean it." he said.

I smiled and held back a laugh. Eric glared at me. I smiled. "I'm sorry sir, no disrespect, but I don't want to get married in front of the entire Dauntless, and I'm sure that my future husband here does not want a whole lot of people knowing that we are married yet, it might ruin his reputation." I said with a smirk.

Eric glared at me even more. The leader laughed. "Eric, you have your hands full. Fine, so let it be. We will get your brother, and do this ceremony right now. We will fetch your brother." he said.

We waited as someone fetched Four. I knew my brother would not be happy about this, but we had to follow the law. My brother came pounding up the stairs and rammed into Eric. "What did you do? Why does she have to marry you?" he yelled. They were pulled apart and the leader explained the circumstances to Four. He blinked a couple of times before it finally clicked. He turned to Eric and spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." he said. Eric nodded. "Just don't let it happen again." he said using his leader superiority.

Four nodded and watched as his only sister was married. You could tell he was not happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent series. This is just for fun.

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

The leader married us with one of the ceremonies that were done years ago when civilization was running. It was before the fractions took place.

So, the leader said, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may seal it with a kiss. I swear you could hear crickets going off, if there were any crickets, which there were not. Eric turned to me and I turned to him. He didn't seem like someone who would kiss someone, he seemed more hard to get to know and really really aggressive. I gulped.

He smiled and bent down to reach my level and planted a soft, chaste, quick kiss on my life. The deed was done. We were married. I stood there, not saying anything. We heard a cough and turned to see the leader waiting for our attention. The leader motioned for us to follow him and we did. Four went back to doing whatever he was doing.

We followed the leader and were soon in a hallway that had a door in it. Eric was the first to speak. "Where are we, if I may ask sir?" the leader smiled. "Your quarters." he said. "Well thank you sir, I think we got it from here." said Eric. The leader smiled. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" he said. I gulped and Eric paled. The leader chuckled. "Remember what I said. You have tonight and then you won't touch her till the training is over, well my guards are here to ensure that you do touch her tonight. They will stand guard outside the door till morning." he said. Eric stilled and then stood at attention. "I won't let you down sir." he said.

I gasped. The leader chuckled. "Calm down. Just go to your room and when the morning comes, things will go as they are supposed to go. You two will train and then when training is done, you will reproduce." he said. Both Eric and I nodded. We entered the room and the door was shut behind us. I heard a locking noise and turned to Eric. "So, what happens now?" I asked. Eric chuckled. "Don't you remember, it's our wedding night sweetheart." he said in a mocking tone. I grimaced. This was not how I wanted this to go. I looked at the room to find that it was bare. There was a table with two chairs a nightstand with a candle on it, and a bed that could fit two people.

Then there was a door that looked to lead somewhere. I opened the door to see a small bathroom with a toilet, sink, and a shower. There was no privacy, except for the door. There were no lights in it, so a candle would have to do if you took a shower at night, and the door would have to be open during the day. I backed out of the bathroom and saw a big metal bin next to the door. "What is that?" I asked. Eric grunted. "You never seen a tub before?" he asked. I nodded.

"Oh." I blushed. I felt myself getting cold. I hugged myself and continued to walk around and look at the room that Eric and I would be sharing. I looked around some more, and found a trunk of stuff. I turned to Eric, who shrugged. "My stuff is already here." he said pointing to the corner, where I saw a trunk. I nodded and opened the trunk before me. "There are candles and matches here." I said. Eric came over and took them out of the trunk and placed them on the table. "What else?" he asked. I continued to look. There were some blankets, and a couple of pillows. I threw them on the bed and continued to dig. "What is this?" I asked. Eric came over and looked in the chest.

He picked it up and examined it. "it's a kettle." he said. I sighed. "What does it do?" I asked. Eric smiled. "Come here." he said. He brought me around the wall and I saw a fireplace next to the bed. I guess I had missed that. He pulled the protective mesh away from the fireplace, took a match and lit it. He then got the fireplace started. "We put water in this kettle and hang it over the fire. It makes the water get warm so you can drink it, cook with it, or even get a warm bath." he said.

I nodded. "Ok." I said. Eric looked at me. "Do you know how to cook?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes I do" I said. Eric smiled. "Good, cause I don't want to always eat in that hall." he said. I smiled. "I can do that." I replied. Eric smiled. "What else is in the trunk?" he asked. I walked over to the trunk as Eric put the protective fence in front of the fireplace. I looked into the trunk and found three more things. I found thee boxes. I took the first box out and opened it. Inside was a picture. It was a picture of my parents and how happy they were together.

I looked at the next picture and saw another couple. I could only assume they were Eric's parents. I looked to Eric who nodded at my unasked question. He took the pictures and placed them on the mantle above the fireplace. I put the box under them to give them support. Eric picked up the second box in the trunk. He opened it to find a scroll. He opened the scroll and started to read. "If you are reading this, then understand that the two of you are married and it's your wedding night. I am sure that I have already told you the rules, but what I didn't tell you is that Quinn shall be tested in the morning. This is done to ensure that both parties participate and that the people and fractions are not trying to deceive the law." I gulped as Eric read.

Eric looked to me and smirked. He continued to read. "The test will be to ensure that the marriage was completed and that the process of reproduction was at least started. You have one month to create a child, and if in one month that is not done, then drastic measures shall be taken." he finished reading. I sighed.

"That's just great!" I yelled and walked away from the trunk. "I really wanted to loose my virginity like this!" I yelled. Eric looked up with surprise. "You are a virgin?" he asked. I nodded with a blush. "Of course you are, you are originally from Abnegation." he said. I nodded. Eric took the scroll and dropped it into the fire, then looked at me. "What's in the last box?" he asked. I picked up the last box and opened it. In it were a pair of wedding rings. They looked to be made out of metal and were twisted into nice designs. Eric took mine out and placed it on my finger in a delicate way. I looked at Eric and spoke. "Do you want me to put yours on?" I asked. Eric nodded. "Yes, that would be fine." he said. I took his ring out and placed it on his finger. Once I did that, I placed the box onto the fireplace mantle. Eric closed the trunk and placed it at the end of our bed, and we helped each other by spreading the blankets onto our bed and placing the pillows right.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Eric stopped and walked to the door and opened it. It actually opened. There stood a guard. "We have brought your things." he said. Eric nodded. "I have my things, but perhaps you mean Quinn's things?'' he asked. The guard nodded. A couple of guards brought in a trunk of stuff and then left, closing the door behind them, and once again, we heard the locking of the door. I looked to Eric puzzled. "I thought that when we chose our fraction, we left everything behind?" I asked. Eric nodded. "Open it and find out. We can unpack our things together." he said. I nodded and headed to the trunk. "Well at least we have enough seating to entertain guests." Eric said with a snide smirk. I rolled my eyes, and opened the trunk to find new clothes, shoes, and a note. I opened the note and it read. "Due to the fact that you are helping to recreate the human race, clothes, shoes, and common accessories are given to you, to ensure that you are properly taken care of in order to keep you healthy to reproduce." I read out loud.

I heard Eric snort. "That's it!?" asked Eric. I nodded and pushed the trunk against the wall. Eric placed his trunk next to mine, and soon, we found ourselves in an awkward situation. I was going to be tested, but how, the note didn't say? I sighed and sat on the bed. "What now?" I asked. Eric smiled. "I'm going to take a shower, and then you can wash up." he said.

I nodded and watched as Eric grabbed his change of clothes and headed into our bathroom. I heard the water turn on, and Eric step into the shower. I sighed. This was going to be hard. I had never even kissed a boy. Wait! That's not true. My first kiss was with Eric when we were pronounced man and wife. What was I supposed to do? I was never taught.

I felt the panic start to rise. Suddenly, I heard the shower turn off. That was fast! I felt the heat rise in my chest as Eric came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his pants and socks. His muscles were ripe with energy. He was so fit. I guess that's what happens when you are the leader of Dauntless. I shook myself out of it and looked at Eric in the face. Eric spoke. "You can take a shower now if you want." he said. I nodded and ran to my trunk. I sorted through the clothes to find a soft nightgown. It was black and red. It was modest, but made me feel uncomfortable.

I looked around for some pants but could not find anything besides the nightgown to sleep in, so I took that as a sign. I looked around the chest for some underwear and a bra and found a plain black pair. They were simple, which I was thankful for. I went into the bathroom and saw that Eric had lit some candles so that I could close the door. I smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all? I quickly took a shower, and realized that I needed to do some major hygiene.

I looked into my hygiene bag that I was provided and found a razor, shaving gel, and deodorant. I quickly shaved and finished showering. I got out of the shower, dried off in the towel that was in the bathroom, and got dressed. I put the deodorant on, and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked like a rat's nest. I got out the brush that was in there and brushed my hair till it was nice and neat. I had hair that was down to my shoulders. It was dark brown. I had hazel eyes. I brushed my teeth and then washed my face again.

I think I was trying to stall, because I was terrified of what was to come. I put everything back in my bag, and placed the bag on the back of the toilet. I then hung up my towel next to the towel Eric had used and looked at the closed door. It was now or never. I had to stop being a chicken. This was my life.

I had no choice. The least I could do was make the best of it. Why should I be miserable because someone said so.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent series. This is just for fun.

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

I opened the bathroom door, and turned and blew out the candles, all but one. I picked up that candle and placed it onto the table, never once looking at Eric, for fear of fainting. I turned and looked to find Eric on the bed looking at me. I just stood there. I suddenly felt a shiver. "You are going to get cold, come to bed." he said. I sighed. This was going to be hard. I walked over to the bed and sat down, then turned my body and got under the covers. Eric smiled. "See that wasn't so bad." he said. I smiled. "I guess you're right." I said. Eric sighed. "This law is stupid." he said. "I know that the Fractions are trying to help the human race, but this, is borderline barbaric." he said. I nodded. "I agree, it's like trying to get an old dog to do tricks." I said.

Eric looked at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Are you calling me old?" he asked. I smiled. "No, but you are older than me. How old are you anyway?" I asked as I turned toward Eric and placed my hand on my head to support me. Eric smiled. "I'm twenty-six." he said. I gasped. "Wow, you are old." I said in a mocking tone. Eric rolled his eyes. "You are eighteen, so that is a big age difference." he said. I nodded. "But I guess the Fraction leaders just want to continue the human race, and what better way to do that than to put the genes of great leaders into young women in hopes of producing a strong generation." I said. Eric stopped and looked at me. "You think I'm great?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and spoke. "From what I have seen, yes. You push for greatness." I said. Eric smirked. "Well, thank you." he said. He looked at me for a moment and then blushed his hand to push a stray hair out of my face. I blushed and tensed at the same time.

I knew what was about to happen. Eric looked like he knew his way around this whole situation. I had never had sex in my life. I was afraid. What if I didn't do it right. As if he read my mind, Eric spoke. "Relax." he said. I nodded. I looked at Eric and spoke. "I guess there is no way around this, is there?" I asked. Eric shook his head. "Even with my rank, I can't bend these rules." he said. I nodded. I could feel a tear start to fall out of the corner of my eyes. Eric wiped it away and then spoke. "Do I scare you that much?" he asked. I shook my head. "Not you, it." I said. Eric quirked an eyebrow. "It?" he asked. "Yes." I said. Eric belted out a laugh. "You can't even say the word. How are you supposed to do the deed?" he said. I blushed and his my face in the blankets. Eric slowly rubbed my head. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just have never met anyone like you." he said. I sighed and looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes were caring and compassionate for the first time, since I had met him. I smiled. "It's ok. We will get through this together." he said. I nodded. "Ok." I replied. Eric took my hand and placed it on his bare chest. I blushed. "Don't blush." he said.

"this is yours." he said. I nodded. Eric smiled. "When I make a bond, I keep it. It's one thing you will learn about Dauntless. We always keep our word." he said. "I promised to cherish and protect you and stay married for as both as we live." he said. "I intend to do that. I will only let you see this side of me." he finished. I smiled. Eric and I must have stared at each other for what seemed like hours, then Eric coughed. Not just any couch, but a cough that represents an awkward situation. I sighed.

"I guess we should get on with it." I said. Eric nodded. "I guess so." he replied. Eric took his hand and placed a finger under my chin to make my gaze meet his. "I know you know that this is not my first time in the ball park, but I can promise you that I will be gentle." he said. I nodded. "I trust you." I said.

Eric nodded and slowly, leaned in to kiss me. Our lips met, and I felt fireworks going off. Eric's hand rested on my waste and the other played with my hair as he kissed me. I smiled into his kiss. I could feel his heart rate pumping and mine was starting to climb. Eric slowly led me to lay on my back and rolled on top of me. I felt myself blush.

Eric stopped and looked me in the eyes. I looked back at him. His eyes were questioning me and I knew he was asking for permission to fully finish our marriage consummation.

I nodded and soon his lips were on mine with a passion so great, I thought I was going to explode. Soon, clothes were shed, blankets were thrown, and our marriage consummation was underway.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own The Divergent Series. This is just for fun.

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the covers twisted around me. There was a knocking on the door, and I turned to see Eric was just starting to stir. I nudged him. "Eric, wake up, there is a knocking on the door." I said. Eric grumbled something about sleep and privacy and got up. He put his pants on, and I couldn't help myself form looking at his butt as he did. Eric turned and caught me looking and smiled. "like what you see?" he asked. I blushed and ducked under the covers. I quickly covered myself as Eric answered the door. A guard stood at the door and spoke. "I have to scan Quinn." he said. "To ensure that everything happened that was supposed to happen." he said.

Eric nodded and the guard walked up to me. I made sure everything was covered. The guard held out something that looked like a gun and pointed it at me. "This is going to scan you and tell me if everything is done." he said. I nodded. The guard scanned me and the machine beeped green. The guard nodded and left. Eric shut the door and jumped on the bed next to me.

"Care for round two?" he asked. I laughed. "As much as I'm sure both of us would like that. We have training, and you are training me, remember." I said. Eric smiled and got up. We headed to the hall to eat and soon were on our way to training.

The next couple of weeks were hard. Eric was really hard on everyone. He was always watching me to make sure it was not too much, just as he was instructed. One time, Peter was really beating me good. "Enough!" shouted Eric. Peter continued to kick me down. Four and Eric charged at Peter and yelled at him to stop. Eric bent down to me and spoke.

"Quinn? Are you ok?" he asked. I knew that no one knew we were married yet, and were probably wondering why Eric was giving me special treatment. During training he was fierce and never gave anyone any chances. He once had Christina hanging from a bridge to prove a point. I nodded. "I hurt. I think he broke a rib." I said. Eric nodded and scooped me up and carried me to the infirmary. I could hear Peter yelling about favorites and Four telling him to shut up. Peter continued to yell and Four gave him one weeks extra workouts as punishment.

The next thing I knew, I drifted out of reality. When I came back, both Eric and Four were by my bedside. I was in my nightgown and in Eric and my bed. "What happened and how long was I out?" I asked. Four's head shot up as did Eric's. "You're up. Wow, it's been three days." said Four. I gasped and looked at Eric who did not look so good.

"You look worse than me." I said. Eric chuckled. "You were excused from training, not my choice, I tried to fight it for you, like you would have wanted but it was no use." he said. I nodded. "I knew this would happen sooner or later." I said. Four nodded. "I hate to break this up, but people are starting to wonder about you two. You two are going to have to tell them soon, especially when Quinn get's pregnant." he said. I looked to Eric. Eric nodded.

"I'll tell them tonight after training. You can at least come to training and learn from sight." he said.

I nodded and soon, Four headed to help the rest of the gang train while I got dressed with Eric's help. That didn't last long considering the moment the nightgown was off, we were off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. This is just for fun!

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Eric and I made our way to the training area, hand in hand. Four came up to us. "Took you two long enough. What took so long?" he asked. I blushed and looked away and Eric smirked at my reaction. Four rolled his eyes. "Oh Man! I didn't need to have that thought in my head! Especially with my sister! Gross!" he said. Eric shrugged his shoulders and then led me to sit down on a barrel. He turned to the training arena and yelled for the group to come for a talk. He spoke.

"I know you all might be wondering why I took care of Quinn the last time she fell, and not you guys." he said. Peter smirked. "Favoritism." he sung. "Quiet!" yelled Four. He turned to Eric and nodded. Eric continued. "I gave Quinn special treatment because she's my wife." he said. There was a ripple of whispers and Eric cut them off. "Quinn is excused from training from now on, and has passed the bar due to the fact that she's my wife. That does affect one of you, considering that is now one less spot in Dauntless!" he said.

I heard grumbles and talking and whispering. "Quiet! I'm not done yet." yelled Eric. "You still have training to do. So don't let me down." he said. "No, go!" he yelled. Everyone got back to training and I watched them train.

Over the next couple of weeks, training got harder for the groups. Many people passed the red bar, and one guy even killed himself over it. He didn't want to be fractionless. My brother got a crush on the new girl Triss. I remember her. I grew up with her in my earlier Fraction. So, things were going and today was the final day of training. Everyone was working extra hard. I was watching when suddenly, I felt a really sharp pain in my stomach.

I gasped and fell over. Soon, Four and Eric were both next to me. I felt another one, and another one. "What is happening?" I asked. "Four, take over, and I'll take her to the infirmary." said Eric. Four nodded and yelled at everyone to get back to work. The pain stopped and the doctor told me to rest. I looked to Eric. "I'm fine now, got train." I said. "Are you sure?" Eric asked with question. "yes, I'm fine, go." I said. Eric kissed me on the head and left the room.

I soon drifted off to sleep. I was awoke by someone scanning me. I opened my eyes to see the doctor smiling. "What's going on?" I asked. The doctor looked at me and smiled. "You're pregnant. The pain was normal, don't worry, you just were more sensitive. That's all." she said. I gasped. "I'm pregnant?" I asked.

The doctor smiled. "yes, now I'm going to give you a shot that will give you enough nutrients to not be undernourished and then you can go." she said. I nodded, received the shot and was released. I was walking to the training ground. What would Eric say?

Would he be happy? Sad? Mad? I didn't know. I held my stomach in my hands as I walked. I was going to be a mother, and that thought scared me a lot. Would I be a good mom?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't Own Divergent. This is just for fun!

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

I walked to the training ground, not knowing how Eric was going to react. I entered the training room to see Eric yelling at the trainees. I gulped. I walked over to Eric and tapped him on his shoulder. "Can we talk?" I asked. Eric nodded and nodded to Four who took over training. We walked away from the trainees and I turned to Eric. "I'm pregnant." I said. Eric blinked a moment and then smiled. He walked close to me and touched my stomach. "Really?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. "That's amazing." he said. I smiled and let go of a breath I was holding. I was relieved.

This was a happy moment for both of us. Eric smiled and spoke. "Maybe you should go rest." he said. I smiled. "I'm fine, if I get tired, then I'll rest." I said. Eric smiled and took my hand in his and led me to the training area to watch. I walked up to Four and hugged him. "Hey uncle Four." I said. Four stiffened and looked down at me. "Uncle?" he asked. I nodded. "Yea." I said. Four smiled. "That's great." he said. I smiled. "Yea, We are happy." I said looking over to Eric. I turned to Four. "We need to talk. About the test." I said. Four stopped and studied me for a moment. He led me out of the arena and into the hall where there was no one around. "Are you?" he asked. I nodded. Four groaned. "If Eric finds out, he won't care if you are having his baby or not, you will be killed." he said. I gasped. "Eric would never do that to me." I said. Four rolled his eyes. "You said you were happy for me." I said. Four groaned.

"But that's before I knew that you were...You know." he said. I gasped. "What, so I'm different and that's bad?" I asked. Four groaned. "Yes...we are different, and that scares people." he said. I gasped. "You?" I asked. He nodded. "I was planning on getting us out of here but I guess I'm going to have to train you too." he said. "Who else?" I asked. "Tris." he said. I nodded. "I'm sure if I tell Eric, he will be fine." I said. "Tell me what?" I heard a voice say. I knew it was Eric. I turned around and smiled. "Eric, I have to tell you something." I said. Eric nodded and walked up to me. "What?" he asked. "I'm Divergent." I said. Eric stilled and then he didn't say anything, he just walked away. I gasped. "I told you." said Four. "Now we have to get you out of here." he said grabbing me by the arm. "But, my husband?" I asked. Four shook me and looked at me. "You are going to be killed, it's not just you now, you have a baby to think about." he said. I nodded. "Let's go." he said. "I have an idea, that just might work." he said. He took me to the training arena and motioned for Triss and Peter to follow us

. We went to Four's quarters. "My sister is Divergent, she just told Eric who was none too thrilled. We need to get him to Divorce her and keep her save." he said. I gasped. Four looked at me. "I know you don't believe in divorce, but you have to say that the baby is not Eric's. It's the only way, and because I'm your brother, then that won't do. That's why I called Peter in here." he said. I gasped. Peter took a step back. "I didn't touch her." he said. "They have tests for that, there is no way that this would work, they would see the baby is Eric's." he said. Four nodded. "Yes, but that does not mean that the two of you didn't...you know." he said and shuddered. I rolled my eyes. "NO WAY!" I shouted. Four groaned. "You have to." he said. "Think of the baby." he said. "Baby?" asked Peter and Tris at the same time.

I nodded. Peter rolled his eyes. "That's just great, here I am hoping for a new life with great career advancement, and then this happens." he said. "I just can't catch a break." he said. Four rolled his eyes. "We need to fix this." he said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Four opened it and there stood Eric. He was alone. "Can I talk to my wife." he said. "That depends, are you going to kill her and your unborn child?" asked Four. Eric rolled his eyes and spoke. "No, I'm not that's what I wanted to talk to her about." he said. Four nodded and let him in. "I didn't touch her." said Peter with his hands up. Eric's pierced eyebrow went up and he looked at me. "Don't ask." I said. Eric sighed and turned to me. "My job is to catch people like you, but I know that I truly love you, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." he said. I smiled and looked to Four. "Told you!" I said. Four rolled his eyes. Eric walked up to me and hugged me.

"We can get through this, I'll train you, and you will pass the test." he said. I nodded into Eric's chest. "Ok." I said. Eric nodded. "Now, let's get you rest." he said. I nodded. My mind felt like it was in a maze, constantly running to keep up.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to find that my fellow Dauntless members were getting up and getting dressed.

I looked around and my eyes met with Tris. "What's going on?" I whispered. Tris sighed. "I have no idea." she said.

We got up, got dressed, and followed the rest of the group. Eric was on a ledge and spoke. "You all are required to get tracking devices so that we can keep track of you all." he said.

"Line up." he replied. Eric walked down the aisles and then his eyes met with me. He walked up to me and smiled. "Hey, how are you holding up?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm doing good, a little tired, but good." I replied. Suddenly, Eric injected me with the tracker device. It was liquid that seeped into my neck.

I cried out in pain and Eric turned to me. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to need you to come with me." he said. I nodded and we headed to our room. Eric turned to me and spoke.

"I need you to sign this." he said. I gasped. It was divorce papers. "I will not." I said. Eric smiled. "I thought you would say that." he replied.

"I can't be associated with you." he said. I nodded. "I know that, but still, divorce?" I asked. Eric smiled. "Read the papers." he said.

I looked down at the papers and gasped. They were not divorce papers, they were marriage papers, my name was already signed, but Eric's wasn't.

I looked at him. "We're not really married?" I asked. Eric nodded. "I knew from the start you were divergent.

I knew I could not be associated with you, let alone be known as the man who killed his own wife because she was divergent.

I'm showing you this, because I'm a nice guy, and I will hunt you down." he said. I gasped and placed my hands on my stomach.

"What about the baby?'' I replied. Eric's face stilled and I could tell he was thinking.

"I'm sure my boss will be thrilled to study a divergent who is pregnant and see the outcome, so I can assure you that until that baby is born, they won't kill you." he said.

Suddenly, two guards appeared. I turned to Eric and a tear fell down my face. He had betrayed me. Four was right all along.

The guards were ordered to take me to holding, till I would be transferred to her, for testing. I was terrified.

I was handcuffed and walked through the Mess hall to a vehicle that would transport me to her.

I didn't know who she was, all I knew is that she wanted to test me.

I locked eyes with Four who nodded to me, as if to say that he would get me out.

I had faith in Four, but I was afraid. What would happen to me? What would happen to my baby?

* * *

**TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO QUINN AND HER BABY, READ THE SEQUEL: FRACTIONS FIGHTING ...**


	9. NOTE TO READERS!

Author's Note:

* * *

If you all look at my page, the sequel is up and running and I'm flying through chapters. Hope you enjoy, please review, tell me what you think should happen.


End file.
